The Other Wicked Witch
by Rogue.Arcanis
Summary: Wicked the Musical through the eyes of Nessarose. Warning: Spoilers for Wicked the Musical. Well, duh. Please read and review. My first Wicked fic. ONESHOT


**A/N:** This is a little something that I came up with while lying awake one night. I went to see Wicked recently and loved it. The situation of Nessarose fascianted me in particular. Here are the events of the musical through her eyes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of Wicked. Careful! There are spoilers for Wicked the Muscial!

* * *

The Other Wicked Witch

For so long, I looked up to her. She took care of me and despite the ill treatment and lack of love from Father, she never failed to make me smile when I was alone. Which I often was. They would always whisper "The one in the chair. The one they call tragically beautiful." They all pitied my, my disability, but that was as far as it went. Only pity. It's not the same as friendship. Elphaba was my only real friend.

How I loved my big sister. We were both the same in a way. Cut off from the rest of the world. Me with my twisted legs, Elphaba with her 'obscene' skin. Prejudiced. Alone. Though I was always the favourite. It didn't seem fair to me that Father would favour me over Elphaba. The gifts, the attention. She got nothing. But she never complained. I used to cry for my sister. I used to pray for her. Is it wrong for me to do so now?

Then we went to Shiz University. It was my chance. My chance to start afresh. To live a new life, make a new persona. Father said I had gifts to be tended. That one day I would take his place as Governor. He said that I had gifts that I could only imagine. He sent Elphaba too, though he spoke of no such gifts for her. She was there to take care of me. Though, as usual, she never complained.

Then came Glinda, or Galinda as she liked to be known then. She found a Munchkin boy for me and together we went to the party at the Ozdust Ballroom. My new persona was bringing new opportunities, new chances. For that one night, I was to have a fun night. From the moment Boq took my hand and told me I was beautiful, I knew that we were meant to be together. That night I had my first dance, though being confined to my chair didn't stop me from having the best night of my life. I felt that I would be happy forever. Boq and me. It was meant to be.

When Elphaba left to meet the Wonderful Wizard, she changed. She stole the magical Grimmerie and learned how to fly. Though she had disgraced Father since she was born, this was the end. He died of shame and anger; furious at the disgrace she had brought our family name. His death resulted in my appointment as Governor of Munchkinland. Once again, Elphaba's downfall had resulted in something supposedly positive for me. But now, I could not comfort her. How could I? She had abandoned her life, her responsibilities to the family. She had abandoned me.

Luckily, I still had Boq, although after I was appointed with my new responsibility, he became distant. He wouldn't speak to me. Didn't tell me he loved me or I was beautiful like the night we danced. He was drifting away. Now that I had lost a mother, father and sister, I couldn't bear to lose him. I passed Munchkin laws that restricted his movements. However, instead of coming close as we once were, he became angry, refusing to talk to me, thinking I was passing the laws out of the spite and hatred that had filled me since my sister's desertion. Nothing was further from the truth. I loved Boq. I hope that he did once. Now, it is not so.

Like this we coincided until that day Elphaba returned. She appeared in my cupboard, begging for refuge and safety, though the bitterness and spite that filled my soul denied her such protection. I may have once felt myself to be thoughtless. Not now.

But then Elphaba gave me the greatest gift of all, despite my hostility towards her. She opened the ancient Grimmerie and cast a spell on my silver shoes, making them glow ruby red, sending a warm shiver over my twisted, useless legs. Thanks to my sister, I could walk like I had always dreamed of doing. No longer would I be bound by the clutches of my chair. This was my freedom.

In the thrill of emotions flooding me, I called for Boq, my love, my life. However, upon seeing my new found freedom, he grew angry, shouting that I needed him no longer and that he was leaving my life once and for all. In a sudden fit of rage, I used the Grimmerie to cast a spell on Boq, bidding him to love me for eternity. What I hadn't considered was that lack of experience in the subject of sorcery would become my downfall. Instead of binding Boq's heart to mine, I cause it to pucker and shrink, like a flower deprived of water. Through my hysterical crying, Elphaba snatched the Grimmerie away and cast a spell to counteract the effects of my blind love for Boq. Once again, Elphaba had helped me in my time of need. Any other sister who had been treated with such scorn by her family wouldn't have done it. But I know no one else like my sister.

Did I repay her? Offer her safety from the witch hunters? No. When Boq awoke with a new complexion of tin, I forced the blame on her. My cowardice had once again taken over me. My sister had saved my one true love and I repay her like this. Who does that make the Wicked one? Who is truly evil?

I am the Wicked Witch of the East.

* * *

Please review. Even if you don't like it, post a comment. It will help with any other Wicked ideas that I have :) 


End file.
